Harapan
by Momodeer
Summary: Jungkook hanyalah seorang penyanyi jalanan yang memiliki kehidupan yang berat. Pertemuannya dengan Taehyung nantinya akan membuat Jungkook memiliki banyak lika-liku kehidupan yang akan membantunya untuk menyadari sesuatu yang paling penting dalam kehidupan. Ini adalah tentang musik dan impian! Kookv! JungkookxTaehyung! DLDR, Boyslove!


**Harapan**

.

.

 **P** airing: Kookv! Jungkook(top!)xTaehyung(bottom!)

 **G** enre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **W** ord(s) Count: 1354 word(s)

 **L** ength: Chaptered

 **R** ating: T

 **W** arning: _Boysxboys, DLDR, don't do plagiarism pls! typoo(s)_

 _._

* * *

 _"Namaku Taehyung"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum, "Jeon Jungkook, senang berkenalan denganmu Taehyung-ssi"_

* * *

Pertemuan awal mereka dimulai pada minggu kedua di bulan Desember, tepat 2 minggu sebelum Natal. Taehyung merupakan seorang musisi yang mapan sedangkan Jungkook hanyalah seorang penyanyi jalanan. Mereka bertemu secara kebetulan ketika Taehyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya sehabis bekerja.

Kala itu, ia tertarik dengan sekerumunan orang yang bergerombol tepat di depan toko kue yang telah tutup. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan salju yang turun menunjukkan bahwa suhu udara saat itu memang cukup rendah. Taehyung mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya dan berjalan menghampiri kerumunan tersebut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Bola mata bundarnya berpendar mencari sosok yang menjadi pusat kerumunan tersebut.

Taehyung tertegun.

Seorang bocah laki-laki sederhana berambut hitam ternyatalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian kerumunan tersebut. Sepertinya ia seorang penyanyi jalanan atau semacamnya dan Taehyung belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Ia sangat kurus dan hanya menggunakan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang tipis. Celana panjang jeansnya sobek di bagian lutut dan terlihat kumal. Ia memainkan sebuah gitar berwarna cokelat sederhana sambil bernyanyi.

.

 _No more will sin and sorrow grow,_

 _Nor thorns infest the ground…_

 _._

Ah, Taehyung terpana, suara anak itu ternyata sangatlah indah. Seperti bunyi denting lonceng yang jernih. Ia mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang mengerumuninya demi melihat anak itu bernyanyi. Taehyung berdiri di sana dan kemudian ikut menikmati beragam lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi jalanan itu dengan tenang.

Tak terasa Taehyung sudah berdiri di sana selama 15 menit dan penyanyi itu akhinya mengakhiri 'pertunjukan kecilnya'. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dan suara gemerincing koin yang berjatuhan mengiringinya kemudian. Anak laki-laki itu menerima koin pemberian orang-orang dengan mata berbinar dan sesekali ia terkekeh senang ketika beberapa orang menepuk bahunya dan memberinya pujian mengenai betapa bagusnya suaranya.

Taehyung menjadi orang terakhir yang berada di sana dan ia mendekat lalu memberikan beberapa keping koin dan beberapa lembar uang won ke dalam toples kotak milik anak tersebut. Anak tersebut membungkuk senang dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

Taehyung mengamati anak itu lagi dan menyadari bahwa ternyata dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran badannya yang terlalu kurus. Berusia sekitar 18 tahun dan memiliki memar kecil di lengannya. Wajahnya cukup menarik dengan catatan jika ia tidak terlalu kurus dan rambutnya tidak berantakan.

"Siapa namamu?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Anak laki-laki itu berhenti mengemasi barangnya dan menatap Taehyung heran. "Aku?" dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Taehyung mengangguk, dia mengeratkan syalnya karena udara semakin terasa dingin.

Anak itu terkekeh dan menatap ' _stranger_ ' di depannya, "Jeon Jungkook," ujarnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kepulan asap tipis ketika ia memperkenalkan namanya.

Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan kecil, "Taehyung," jawabnya setengah berjengit karena tangan anak itu terasa dingin sekali, seperti beku.

Jungkook melepas tautan tangan mereka dan tersenyum cerah, "Taehyung-ssi, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut," ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

Taehyung mengamati punggung Jungkook dengan heran, " _hyung_ , panggil aku _hyung_ " ujarnya tiba-tiba. Taehyung bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berkata begitu.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya terkejut, "memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Dia mengamati Taehyung lekat-lekat.

"Dua puluh tujuh," jawab Taehyung sambil cemberut.

Jungkook tertawa keras, "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin bocah sepertimu berumur 27 tahun? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang berusia 17 tahun asal kau tau"

Taehyung bersedekap dan memandang bocah di depannya dengan galak. Kenapa sih setiap orang tidak ada yang percaya kalau Taehyung sudah dewasa? Dia menunjukkan kartu namanya pada Jungkook dengan kesal, "Lihat ini, aku benar-benar 27!" keluhnya.

Jungkook tergelak keras dan mengembalikan kartu nama itu pada Taehyung, "Aku tidak bisa membaca, percuma saja kau memberiku kartu namamu"

Mata Taehyung membulat, "Kau tidak sekolah? Kenapa?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak punya uang untuk sekolah…" ujarnya pelan.

Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelahnya dan Taehyung amat menyesal karena sepertinya ia menanyakan hal yang salah.

"Hei, Jungkook," Taehyung menepuk pundak pemuda yang kini terlihat melamun itu. "Pokoknya, kau harus percaya kalau aku berumur 27 tahun!" ujarnya final, berusaha membuat suasana kembali ceria.

Jungkook berdecih, tapi kemudian mengalah karena Taehyung terlihat begitu berapi-api ketika mengatakannya.

Taehyung tersenyum puas dan akhirnya entah bagaimana mereka berakhir dengan saling bercerita satu-sama lain. Taehyung mengungkapkan banyak sekali pujian untuk pertunjukan kecil Jungkook barusan dan bahkan memuji berlebihan seperti ' _astaga, suaramu benar-benar indah seperti nyanyian para dew_ a'. Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar semua ocehan Taehyung. Keduanya dengan cepat menjadi akrab dalam waktu yang singkat dan Taehyung kemudian terkejut ketika melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Mereka terlalu lama berbagi cerita.

"Jungkook ini sudah pagi, kau tidak dimarahi orangtuamu? Astaga besok aku harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali, bagaimana ini?" Taehyung tiba-tiba panik.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat pulang…" jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, "Ya kau benar," dia terlihat amat tergesa-gesa. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku," ucapnya dengan senyum manis. "Aku akan pulang dengan baik-baik saja," janjinya dengan jenaka.

Taehyung ikut tertawa, ia akhirnya benar-benar izin untuk pulang pada Jungkook.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya ketika Taehyung pergi dan dia dibuat terkejut sekali lagi karena anak itu tiba-tiba berlari kembali padanya dengan napas tersengal.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya heran pada Taehyung yang terlihat kelelahan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Taehyung menggeleng, dengan tergesa ia melepaskan syal merahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit berjinjit ketika dengan tiba-tiba ia memasangkan syalnya pada leher Jungkook. "Anak kurus sepertimu tidak boleh kedinginan," omelnya. Dia bergumam tentang bagaimana ia bisa lupa memberikan syalnya pada Jungkook tadi dan semacamnya.

Jungkook terkejut dengan perilaku Taehyung tapi kemudian ia terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, aku sudah terbiasa."

Taehyung bergumam tentang ketidaksetujuannya dengan pernyataan Jungkook, dan hendak melepaskan jaketnya sebelum Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu jaket," tolaknya halus, dia memasangkan jaket itu kembali ke tubuh kecil Taehyung. Jungkook merasa tidak enak pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya seperti hendak protes. "Rumahku sangat dekat dari sini dan aku tidak terlalu memerlukan jaket."

"Aku punya banyak kok, kurasa…" kata Jungkook, setengah bercanda.

"Tapi salju turun dengan sangat lebat dan kau hanya memakai selembar kaos kumal begitu, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati kedinginan begitu?!" Taehyung berkata tidak terima. Walaupun ia dan Jungkook baru saja berkenalan, ia merupakan orang yang sangat peduli pada teman-temannya, termasuk Jungkook yang baru saja jadi temannya.

"Ternyata kau sangat galak," Jungkook pura-pura mengeluh. Dia menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan, " _Hyung,_ kau harus segera pulang, percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa jaket itu, janji."

Taehyung berkerut, "Janji?"

"Ya, janji…" Jungkook tertawa lagi, teman barunya ini ternyata benar-benar lucu.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kesal dan akhirnya mengalah, "Aku benar-benar akan pulang sekarang, besok kau—"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, "Besok aku akan ada di sini, di jam yang sama, datanglah jika _hyung_ ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook.

Selepas Taehyung pergi, Jungkook mengamati langit hitam yang ada di atasnya. Salju benar-benar turun dengan lebat. Ia mengambil uang hasil 'pertunjukkan kecilnya' dan gitarnya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menjauh dari keramaian kota hingga sampai ke sebuah pemukiman kecil di sudut kota. Jungkook berjalan hingga menemui sebuah rumah sederhana yang hanya dibuat dari susunan bambu dan dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki rumah tersebut.

Jungkook berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di rumah tersebut. Matanya meredup melihat sosok rapuh yang berbaring di sana. Mamanya sudah lama sekali sakit keras dan kondisinya tak kunjung membaik. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di sana sepanjang hari dan tak mampu melakukan apapun karena kondisinya yang lemah.

Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dunia dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak memiliki saudara. Kini Jungkook hanya hidup berdua saja dengan mamanya sebelum beliau tiba-tiba jatuh sakit seperti sekarang.

Jungkook mengusap lengan mamanya yang sudah mulai keriput. Ia sangat menyayangi beliau dan ingin agar ia segera sembuh. Mamanya merupakan satu-satunya sosok yang membuatnya bertahan hingga hari ini dan satu-satunya alasan Jungkook untuk bekerja begitu keras demi kesembuhannya. Ia menabung seluruh uang yang diperolehnya demi pengobatan mamanya.

"Mama harus cepat sembuh…" Jungkook berbisik di sampingnya, dia mencium dahi mamanya dan merapikan selimutnya sebelum kemudian mengambil kursi dan tidur di dekat ranjangnya.

Suhu di rumah tersebut sangatlah dingin dengan hujan salju yang cukup lebat yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Jungkook mengeratkan syal yang dipinjamkan Taehyung padanya.

Benar-benar hangat.

Dan dalam tidurnya Jungkook tidak lupa bersyukur atas seluruh kebaikan yang diterimanya hari ini.

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Hai-hai, I'm back bawa ff baru dan bukannya nerusin yang kemarin :") writer block memang mengerikan :")

Doain Momo agar bisa keluar dari zona writerblock ini ya readers-nim :")

Yeayy! FF baru muncul, kali ini coba bawa suasana baru dan coba membuat Jungkook jadi orang yang jauh dari kata kaya. Aku pengen mengajarkan beberapa hal lewat FF ini dan makanya membuat tema tentang impian.

Bagaimana awalan ini? Apa cukup membuat penasaran? Apa mau lanjut atau tidak? :")

Silakan berikan komentar di bawah ya :) komentarmu sangat berharga loh, bikin Momo ngerasa dihargain, jangan sungkan buat komentar ya :)

With Love,

 **Momo**


End file.
